1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device including a structure that supports a cable on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of electric contact units that are separated from one another may be provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device. The electric contact units may be connected to each other by a conductive pattern on the PCB. In this case, degrees of freedom with respect to installation of a signal line for electrical connection of a plurality of electronic components mounted on the PCB may be degraded due to the conductive pattern. Therefore, the separated electric contact units may be connected to one another via a cable.
For example, various sorts of antennas are required for mobile devices, and the antennas may be electrically connected to each other via a cable. In this case, a clip for fixing the cable to the PCB and supporting the cable may be used. The clip may be mounted on the PCB.
As electronic devices become more compact, printed circuit boards (PCBs) accommodated within the electronic devices are becoming compact and integrated. To mount a clip on a PCB, a substantial mounting area in which not only a mounting area of the clip but also distances between the clip and peripheral components are reflected is necessary, and thus it is difficult to apply the clip to such a compact PCB.